


Mystic Treaty

by Honeypillar



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drago Bludvist Being an Asshole, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Omega Jack, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Omegaverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypillar/pseuds/Honeypillar
Summary: Hiccup is exploring as he does with Toothless lands beyond Berk, until he stumbles across a wandering Omega in foreign lands named ‘Jack’. Who also happens to be a mystic betrothed to another Viking dragon rider called ‘Drago Bludvist’ due to a treaty.
Relationships: Drago Bludvist/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Mystic Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is "Honeypillar" who was originally "Beebum01" but I accidentally deleted my other account due to circumstantial events. There was quite a few readers following this and so I wanted to put it back up as soon as possible and I promise I haven't orphaned it; but due to the unrest and everything going on the world at the moment it's been difficult to focus on writing. I will be posting an update and adding a second chapter soon.
> 
> Comments are appreciated - but please be nice. <3

There were a few things Hiccup wasn’t sure about becoming the new Chief that his dad just wouldn’t leave him alone about. He’d watched his father do it all his life and the man was really good at being the executive decision maker. So good in fact, that Hiccup never felt like he could measure up. Stoic was strong - Hiccup wasn’t, Stoic was personable - Hiccup wasn’t super popular in the beginning with everyone (but he was working on it) and his pops was a leader of all leaders - an Alpha among Alphas and well… Hiccup liked to do his own thing. 

Mainly exploring uncharted lands with Toothless, seeing new creatures and also finding new dragons. There were so many things beyond the small island of his childhood and Hiccup just didn’t feel right about not exploring it and leaving the rest for someone else to have fun with.

So there he was, actively ignoring his pre-Chief training to take another few days out in the wild and unknown for himself. Soaring through an open sky - weightless - Toothless being his normal cheeky self in diving and doing twirls as they played in the clouds.  
They’d gone about a week out in travel that it was definitely land Hiccup wasn’t familiar with and he had to get a closer look.

From an aerial view it was located at the base of a mountain, there were trees that grew marvelously tall and had deep green leaves. Their trunks were large and they seemed to band together to form a fortress. It created an almost eerie atmosphere as there was a light fog blanketing the mounting as well as chill in the air the closer you got.

Toothless didn’t need to be directed to fly lower already being accustomed to his friend’s curiosity, but his senses were alert.

Hiccup wanted to fill it in on one of the maps he was working on, but he wasn’t sure if it was particularly safe to land. They were a guarded fifty feet from the ground as to not disturb the wildlife, when he saw another person. Not just another person - a boy - who looked lost. He was walking in a rushed manner through the trees on a small path and looking over his shoulder as if he was confused.

“Toothless - quick!” Hiccup pointed towards the stranger and they landed quicker than the new person could process. The new person stammered a bit caught off guard and didn’t exactly know what to think at Hiccup and Toothless just plopping down before him.

Hiccup hadn’t realized until getting closer that the stranger was an Omega and good looking one at that who had to at least be around his age. He had big brown eyes, dark brown hair that fell above his eyes and freckles. He wasn’t dressed in anything special other than a tunic that had a snowflake symbol on the front, some calf-length trousers and a pair of leather boots; but he had the scent of a crisp winter morning mixed with wonderful calming notes of lavender clinging to the tail ends and it had Hiccup twitter-pated.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you - Toothless and I thought you looked a little l-lost…” Hiccup scratched the back of his head slightly flustered as the new boy took another step back biting his bottom lip nervously.

Toothless rolled his eyes seeing Hiccup stammer like he always did when he was full of anxiety and already in tune with the animal kingdom’s instinctual phenomenon of courting and mating.

The Omega seemed shy and Hiccup thought he might bolt away, but instead the Omega took a deep breath and then spoke.

“You have a-a Nightfury?” His voice was smooth and Hiccup’s mouth went dry. True - he was an Alpha like his father, but Hiccup was the furthest thing from being typical that way. He was more introverted and had a harder time public speaking. He’d spent a few nights with Astrid during their ruts, but she was also an Alpha and spent most of the time on top.

“Yeah”, Hiccup snapped back into reality, “his name is Toothless. And we’re kind of a pair.” The Alpha referenced his peg leg and then the dragon’s back wing or lack thereof. “Do you have dragons here?” Hiccup asked gently and the boy shook his head.

“N-no, they don’t come here…” Hiccup just couldn’t get passed how perfect the new person’s mouth was as he spoke. “The mystics live at the core of the forest and so only a few dragons and people have rarely visited over the years… t-thats where I’m from…”

Hiccup had only heard of the mystics in stories. He’d known his father to have gone to one to see if they could locate his mother, but it was all for not. They didn’t find her and she never came back. Hiccup spent most of his childhood wondering what he’d done to deserve the motherless life he’d grown up with.

A born weakling to a Chief and an outcast.

“What’s your name?” Hiccup asked with a funny smile. The boy looked down at the floor and then slowly gazed back up making eye contact with Hiccup.

“Jackson. But everyone just calls me ‘Jack’.” The Omega gave a toothy smile. Glory to the Gods his teeth were perfect too! The young Alpha was having a hard time staying calm when he’d never met anyone that just felt so right. “What’s your name?”

“Uh-Hiccup - not the fiercest for a Viking, but it fits.” Jack smiled again and the Alpha blushed.

“I l-like it.” Jack assured sweetly then asked, “this is kind of out of nowhere, but I’ve always wanted to ride a dragon?”

Hiccup was still lost in the stranger’s big beautiful brown eyes and long dark eyelashes before he actually processed the request masked by the statement.

“Oh - of course - I’m sure Toothless would love to take you for a ride!” The dragon looked over at Hiccup with amusement and knew he was peacocking - so just waited.

Then in an instance it dawned on Hiccup, why was he was he so comfortable with going as far as to have a stranger ride Toothless just because he asked? He didn’t know what this Omega was even capable of… even if he did smell really good. He raised a brow in a jokey manner and folded his arms resting his weight on one foot, “But can I ask you a question beforehand?”

“Sure.” Jack answered before hesitantly pressing his perfect lips together.  
On the flip side, the Omega also found the stranger attractive with his tall rugged traveler look. Jack could tell the newcomer was an Alpha from the musky scent of rain that introduced itself well before the person and a softer scent of honey lingering after. But he also liked that he wasn’t as intimidating being on the leaner side and that he seemed sincerely kind with his openly discoordinated responses.

“Then does that mean you’re a mystic as well?” Hiccup was genuinely curious about them as he’d never met or been around their kind and had always had it in his head that they were old and evil.

“Well - yeah…” Jack smiled with a chuckle. “I did say I’m from the village of the mystics.”

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Hiccup smirked looking at Toothless and queuing him in on the test - to which the sleek black dragon was just a few feet away from Jack eyeballing him.

“Well,” Jack shrugged his shoulders, “I can do this-“ And with the last word, using both hands he started moving them as if they were circling something that wasn’t there - then out of nothing a small flurry of snow began spiraling in a perfect circle; Stopping in an instant. “I’m only sixteen - so my gifts aren’t strong enough yet - but once I’m mated they should come in fully.”

Hiccup was in his twentieth year, and also due for a mate - to which he knew his father probably already had lined up. He didn’t want to think about that though.

“That’s amazing!” Hiccup smiled really big in awe of what he’d just seen, but then was slightly confused, “Mated? Does that do something for your gifts?”

Toothless being a creature in sync with nature - already knew inherently that Jack was harmless and after seeing him connected to it so intimately as to command it, he warmed right up to the Omega by nuzzling his nose against his neck and Jack obliged by petting the dragon’s snout with a gentle smile.

“Well - I’ve only ever been told by the elders that I’m the unfortunate one. That if I’d been born an Alpha with a gift as unique as mine, I could have had a seat at the Head Table… but since I’m an Omega… I’ll always be forced to serve another.”

“I’m not sure I follow?” Hiccup raised an eyebrow again, this time really confused. “Why would being an Omega disqualify you from the Head Table,” not that the young Alpha even knew what that was, “if anything you should have a seat at the Head of it.” Jack shook his head with a chuckle.

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about - do you?” Hiccup raised his shoulders with both of his brows and shook his head.

“Not really-no.” He laughed. Jack liked his laugh.

“Are you gonna let me ride your dragon or not?” The Omega asked sassily petting Toothless some more and so hiccup walked forward.

“Well - sure, but I gotta go with you because I’m the only one that can direct Toothless, kind of mandatory.” The young Alpha pointed back down at his peg leg.

Jack nodded with a smile.

As they mounted Toothless, Jack was seated behind Hiccup with his arms around his waist. The Alpha wasn’t giant by any means, but he was still bigger than Jack by a lot and he could tell by the span it took for the Omega to wrap his arms around him with the boy only able to clasp his hands. It kind of made Hiccup feel a little more fierce.

“Just hold on really tight and if you get scared, squeeze tighter.” Hiccup instructed just before they were off and whizzing through the sky.  
It was a fun evening, they flew for about two hours with Jack consistently pointing in new directions for them to go and see; they dipped low enough so that the Omega could touch water, flew right through a bed of wildflowers where the young Alpha stealthily collected a bouquet of daisies for Jack; Hiccup hoped the boy had a good time.

They were in the process of heading back when something else piqued Hiccup’s curiosity.

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“What were you doing out in the forest all by yourself?” The Alpha looked back over his shoulder to see Jack look away. The Omega gave a long sigh before answering.

“... I was mad...”

“... Why?” Hiccup’s tone was especially gentle - instinctively trying to make the Omega not withdraw.

“My older brother was being mean - he wouldn’t stop talking about my betrothed and how I better not go spreading my legs beforehand like a whore…” the Omega’s tone was fiery as he continued on, “I guess it’d ruin some future ranking thing he had in the works.”

“Does he have a gift as well?” There were a lot of things Hiccup was learning about in a short amount of time about a society he partially thought was made up from someone he’d only met a few hours earlier and was heavily intrigued.

“Yeah… but his has to do with dreams… sometimes people are given darker gifts from the gods…” Jack seemed a little shaken bringing it up. Hiccup couldn’t fathom what types of things you could do with dreams. “Torture is more effective if started in the mind… at least, that’s what he always told the rest of us children around the village growing up.”

“Well - he definitely does not sound like the type of guy I’d like to meet.” Hiccup was actually surprised that someone so friendly and kind like ‘Jack’ was related to someone who literally sounded like a nightmare. “How do you know his gift is real if you can’t see it?”

“That’s what a lot of us thought too, but growing up with him there was this older kid that liked to pick on him. My brother was adopted and this kid wouldn’t ever leave him alone about it. Then suddenly we stopped seeing him. There was a lot of talk on what happened, because when he did come out of his hut he would babble about the boogeyman and Pitch would always smile and tell the other children that it wasn’t nice to bully or else you’d end up like Bodil.” Jack sighed again. “I’ve never experienced it, but you can’t use your gifts on the other gifted. More or less, he’s also protected the village when outsiders have threatened it - he can make shadows move. Pitch is an Alpha too, so he’ll probably get invited to the Head Table soon...”  
  
The last thing Jack said made Hiccup’s skin crawl.

“How large is your village?” The young Alpha was even more curious than before. He’d known the islands and marshlands of the Vikings all his life, but this greenery and kept society made Hiccup’s curiosity go haywire.

“Do you wanna see it?” Jack squoze tighter around Hiccup as Toothless suddenly took a dive down to what they recognized as the forest they’d first happened upon at the base of the mountain. They landed on the same path from when they first happened upon Jack.

“Sorry - Toothless and I have been doing this for a while, so we’re kind of in sync on potential expeditions.” Hiccup smiled and Toothless nuzzled into Jack with the Omega gently rubbing his nose again. “He really likes you.” Jack’s eyes seemed to light up at the compliment.

“Well - I really like Toothless too.” The dragon was walking circles excitedly around Jack to which Hiccup laughed and approached.

“Now buddy - don’t scare him off.” Hiccup raised his arms to take Toothless by the face and look him in the eyes. “He’s not used to your energy.” Toothless started loving on Hiccup. Omegas seemed to be like catnip for dragons - made them nice and lovey. “Alright - in case it wasn’t clear, we’d love to see your village so where to next?”

Jack nodded with a smile and pointed down a path that more or less gave Hiccup the creeps. It was dark, foggy and seemed a little wet. Vines were hanging everywhere and it made the Alpha wonder what else lived there.

“You walked down that all by yourself?” Hiccup’s eyes went wide as he pointed at the sinister trail.

“Yeah… it’s not as bad as it looks, I promise.” Jack smiled again - the apples of his cheeks rosy and dusted with freckles; It made Hiccup’s heart flutter. But then suddenly he was brought to reality once more: was it such a good idea to see this new village with this strange Omega all in the same day? He’d never explored this region which was about a weeks flight away from the islands and had no backup in case something went wrong - and the gods forbid he should piss of the brother for whatever reason. Hiccup had an issue with first impressions the majority of the time.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, why do you trust me and Toothless so much, we literally just dropped down from the sky and made introductions like a few hours ago?” The Alpha asked earnestly trying to understand better why an Omega would just trust a lone Alpha? He’d heard about some tribes eating people as well as ambushing outsiders, stealing their stuff and then killing them.  
He didn’t necessarily get that vibe from Jack, but what did he know?

“Well… to start you’re a dragon rider and it’s already rare to see a dragon trusting a person. And another… I actually don’t know - I just don’t get a bad feeling about you… I also think the elders might want to speak with you, seeing as you may have knowledge they don’t have.” Jack shrugged, “you don’t have to come along if you really don’t want to? I’ll just walk all alone back down the path I came and hopefully another Alpha like you doesn’t just float down from the sky and take off with me.”  
Hiccup rubbed his temple with a scoff.

“Fine - we’re coming, but no funny business.” Hiccup pointed at the Omega.

“No funny business here-“ Jack raised both hands up to his chest with a toothy grin. “I also thought you guys might be hungry and/or tired?” He did have a point, they’d been flying for a few days, only stopping when they were both too tired to steer and perching in trees or in caves eating berries and jerky. “As repayment for letting me ride with you guys.”  
“Alright - sounds good.” Hiccup smiled, “lead the way.”

Jack started walking back down the path with both the Alpha and dragon following suit. It wasn’t an easy walk and the young Alpha figured Jack must have been pretty mad to have walked the distance he did away from his brother. When Hiccup’s feet started hurting, the only thing that kept him from flying was the canopy being too thick and the mighty trunks being too close together.

At least Toothless didn’t seem to mind too much which put Hiccup at ease.  
It was about a forty minute journey and well worth it when they came upon the village of the mystics.

It was in the densest part of the forest and most of the village was up in the trees; to be completely honest, Hiccup couldn’t tell how far back the homes were. There were well constructed halls connecting between ancient trees linking homes as well as platformed landings together.

Something notable to even a Viking bumpkin like Hiccup was the craftsmanship of every fine and detailed woodworked piece down to each unique symbol for each design of swirls and flowers carved into specific parts like the rails and arches - nothing like Hiccup had ever seen before. There were also blown glass orbs everywhere that seemed to have floating lights in them to lighten the impenetrable shade.

“The elders are ancient and were around when these trees were still saplings.” Jack commented gravely, trying to lay into Hiccup to have the utmost respect. “I’ll take you to them first, so that you’re welcome here.”  
Hiccup nodded as he followed suit and then dually noted that most of the structures were built methodically around the trunks and below the branches as well as in between the trees as to not hurt or damage them. “Also, I don’t know if Toothless will fit so he may have to stay on the ground.”

Toothless looked at Hiccup and the Alpha shrugged just as lost in what was going on, trying to absorb the experience.  
Toothless did have to stay below, but it wasn’t so bad because there were a few people as kind as Jack to stay with him in the gardens and we’re just as surprised as the Omega had been upon seeing a dragon rider.

“So the elders stay in the temple to be closer to the stars.” They walked up a beautiful white oak spiral staircase that twisted around the tree to a set of large arched doors and all Hiccup could think about was how unrefined his own upbringing was. Vikings had great halls and large territories, but they were less picky about the aesthetic of it all - if it was rustic, manly, could potentially kill someone and covered in fur/spikes it was alright. He just couldn’t believe how different this community was.

They were let in by two men in clean white robes without so much as a word from Jack but more of a nod. The temple assembly hall was a vast circular shape and had a glass dome (the only thing to escape the treetops) to which they were able to see the heavens and in the center spanned a sundial of a sort where it read out in some type of calendar.

There were also a plethora of different metalworking fixtures that were all pointed towards the sky - to which Hiccup figured must have been for something important.  
There were two elders in the room - two hunched over old men in fanciful robes. They had beards down to their knees and were bickering about something in one of the books. Jack directed Hiccup to stand beside him in the corner.

“Ahem…” Jack cleared his throat kind of loud to get their attention. It took a few moments as the elders were really into their discussion, but then Jack cleared his throat obnoxiously loud until they stopped and looked over.

“Oh Jack!” One said to the other as they approached, “and who’s your friend?”

“Not from around here I see.” They were both exceptionally old, but surprising enough to the young Alpha, still had their wits about them.

“They’re scholars…” Jack whispered to Hiccup as the two men shook his hand.

“My name is Jin,” one said adjusting his specks that were sliding to the end of his twisted nose. Hiccup could see more of a grey to his beard and blue eyes beneath his permanently furrowed brow.

“And my name is Ky,” the other one said a little more gleeful, his voice was deep and he had a more calculated look about him, with completely white hair. “I see you’ve brought a foreign Alpha with you Jack - for what purpose is he before the elders?”

“He’s a dragon rider and has a nightfury,” Jack said confidently, but Hiccup could see the nervous twitch as Jack tapped his thigh when talking.  
“I see,” Jin stroked his beard.  
“And what’s your name young dragon rider?” Ky asked clasping his hands behind his back.

“Hiccup sir.” The Alpha stood straight not sure what to expect as the two men made eye contact as if they were sharing some internal joke with one another.

“Well Jack - you can take him to the other elders - they’re in the library.” The two scholars returned to what they were doing before as Jack tugged on Hiccup’s shirt to move him along.

“What are the elders and why do I have to meet them?” Hiccup asked feeling like it was somewhat late already being in the middle of the process. They were walking down a few more open halls.

“They’re what’s left of the first few who were gifted by the Gods. They don’t permit combat and make the law of the village. The reason I can’t have a seat with them is because they’re all Alphas who think independently, but an Omega doesn’t have that luxury. We have to be bonded and would be at the mercy of whatever our Alpha wanted.” Jack sounded a little sad as his words trailed off somewhat. “That’s why I’m betrothed - to make peace with a neighboring Viking King.”

“What-whom?” Hiccup couldn’t imagine Jack being happy with a Viking king. He’d mentioned it earlier, but it was making the young Alpha’s heart hurt to hear it again, spending more time with Jack.

“Drago Bludvist,” Jack wilted, “he’s wanted me since I first presented at eleven. I was playing in the fields not too far from here with some of my friends when I had my first heat. I guess the scent was really strong because he was only passing through and saved me from some other Alpha bandits who’d also come for me.” Jack continued on wearily, “he said I was too young at that point, but he’d be back for me and took me back to my village. They made a deal and he’s been protecting the mystics as a treaty bargain only on the basis for my hand at sixteen ever since; but he’s promised if they back out he’ll kill everyone and burn our forest to the ground.”

“So that means?” Hiccup looked over the Omega’s profile and could see the hesitation in his eyes as he looked onwards.

“He’s coming for me. He wants me my next heat unspoiled.” Jack stopped at another set of doors - these ones were smaller and nobody was in front of them. They were just as finely detailed as the last, but there were some symbols carved into the front that Hiccup figured read ‘library’. Whatever that was?

“Do you want to be with him?” Hiccup looked observantly over the Omegas freckled face and big brown eyes. Only something was slightly different - there were a few strands of silver hairs that he hadn’t noticed before.

“Does it matter?” Jack sighed, “he’s a powerful Alpha that could destroy all of our history and wipe out the mystics easily if he wanted to. He’s also a dragon rider and has a fleet of them at his disposal... I-I don’t have the luxury of choice - especially not at the expense of my village.” Hiccup could see the disdain in Jack’s expression at the thought of Drago. He’d never met him, but he didn’t sound very pleasant either - most Vikings weren’t.

“I’ll find a way so that you don’t have to…” the words fell out of Hiccup’s mouth so quick that he also wanted to believe them.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” Jack smiled raising both eyebrows to show how unaffected he was. “Besides, I need to introduce you to the rest of the elders.”

“Ok…” Hiccup complied with a tight lipped half smile.

“Oh come on-“ Jack said opening the doors.  
They walked in and to Hiccup’s amazement there was a vast room with shelves upon shelves of books that climbed all the way up the vaulted ceilings at least three stories high lining the walls with several cutting through the room.

He’d never been in a library before and figured it had to be part of the mystics’ magic or something that got everything into the room as there was so much going on. Maps, calendars, subjects beyond Hiccup’s capacity and he yearned for an opportunity to shadow an elder to talk to them about what they know. They must have had a vast inventory of knowledge not based on academics alone, but on experience in its abundance with all the years they’d been alive.

There were seven more of the elders meandering around the grand room and Jack pulled Hiccup to greet each, to which they seemed happy to see Jack greeting him in a familiar way and welcomed the new Alpha kindly after asking the same questions as Ky and Jin.

It wasn’t until the last two that there was any little bumps in the process. There was one that looked like he’d been caught in a tornado with his hair wiry and sticking at all directions and another that was large, robust and jolly.  
“My name is Sandy.” The one with wild hair greeted. He looked very calculated and in control, but kind and considerate. He moved sand consistently with his left hand making shapes simultaneously while talking as if it were second nature.

“I’m North! I see our little mystic has brought us something interesting!” The man was much larger up close with a full white beard and a thick accent as he put both hands on his robust belly with a smile. He was friendly enough but just as aggressive and large as Hiccup’s father so didn’t know how to respond other than making eye contact with Jack who was smiling at how obviously uncomfortable he was. “What is he here for Jack?”

“Umm… I thought he could be useful because he’s also a dragon rider - he has a Nightfury.” The Omega perked up, “also they’ve been traveling for a few days and needed somewhere to rest…” Jack seemed to be pretty close to the elders as they indulged his compulsive decision on what seemed to be somewhat of a regular behavior.

“You always bring animals, strange bugs and plants home to us for research purposes. Which is wonderful most of the time,” North exhaled with a tired smile looking over at Sandy who shook his head with a loss for words for this new situation, “but now you’ve brought an estranged Alpha and his dragon home. You know you can’t be too trusting when it comes to strangers Jack?”

The Omega sighed and looked over at Hiccup who was now feeling a little more unwelcome. But there was an underlying feeling there that Jack had where he knew deep down Hiccup was a good person; especially the longer he was with him. His scent just didn’t have any bad parts for the Omega - he liked it all.

“Well, thank you for seeing me.” Hiccup addressed the elders, “I don’t mean to intrude but me and Tooth-I mean, my dragon have been traveling for about a week and would appreciate if we could stay for the night, to rest and then be on our way in the morning?”

The young Alpha hoped they would let them. He really was exhausted and he also wanted to be near the Omega for a little while longer.  
The elders looked at one another seemingly making a decision with eye contact alone and then looking over at Jack’s hopeful expression as one of their youngest prodigy’s big brown eyes alone were begging for a ‘yes’.

“Fine,” the elder ‘North’ conceded in a very fatherly tone to Jack, “but this is the last time youngling we take in a stray.” Jack smiled and linked arms with Hiccup getting ready to show him the village. “What was your name young Alpha?”

“Oh - Hiccup. Also thank you.”

“It’s not a problem, but Jack will you stay behind for a moment? I’ll have someone else take the dragon rider back to his dragon.” North requested in a tone that obviously meant he wasn’t going to take ‘no’ under any circumstance. Hiccup didn’t know exactly what was going on, but he could see it in Jack’s expression that he did.

“I’ll meet up with you in a bit,” Jack assured Hiccup as he hesitantly was led out by one of the men in the white robes that had been at the front doors when they’d first arrived.  
After Hiccup was gone, North let out a long sigh massaging his temples. Sandy also shook his head looking down, the sand in his hand repeating a wilting flower. The other elders continued with their processes and studies bowing out to let North handle it.

“You can’t fall in love with him.” The elder said with much disdain for the situation and the fact that everyone was aware of how Jack was treating the newcomer they all had no choice but to be as direct as possible. “As much as we don’t want to give away one of our own to a barbarian - you know Drago will be coming for you anytime now and you have to be a virgin.”

“I know,” Jack said blushing before a nervous swallow not making eye contact, “I’m not falling in love - we just met...” The Omega was hoping his answer was convincing, but deep down he himself didn’t understand other than a myth he’d found interesting in one of the elder’s books about fated partners. He wasn’t sure if he believed it himself that there was a perfect Alpha to his Omega, but there was just something inherent in every fiber of his being that Jack was being drawn to Hiccup like no other Alpha he’d been around before.

“I’m sorry - we’re all sorry, but it will be much harder for you if leave someone you love as you will be bonded by another. You understand my child?” North was trying to be as sensitive as he could to something all the elders seemingly picked up on as well.

They all adored Jack, watching him grow his entire life from birth and it wasn’t really the fact that he was an Omega that he couldn’t join the ‘Head Table’, but more about him not having the option for he would be leaving. All of the elders hearts ached never having seen an Omega with such a gift as rare as Jack’s, growing close to the pup and not even having the opportunity to help him cultivate it with the wealth of their own knowledges’ combined; they just didn’t want to give him false hope.

Collectively they prayed to the gods for a way around it, but after Drago ruthlessly wounded one of the elders almost to the brink of death, they knew he wasn’t someone they could reason with - he was a madman. Jack would be given to him because bonding him was the only request the tyrant made in return for the safety of the whole village.

“I’ll be fine,” Jack said trying to assure everyone seeing the worry borderlining pity on their faces for him. “I’m going to go now.” The Omega let them know before taking his leave with all of their gazes still following him with concern.Jack was dreading the day he’d be forced to leave everything he’d ever known from his childhood, but he also couldn’t risk the village being attacked over him and didn’t want to dwell on it at the moment.

  
They were all praying for a miracle from the gods.


End file.
